


A Funny Feeling

by TumTarum



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Gen, Grape - Freeform, Memory Alteration, Transformation, banana, clown, monkey brain, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumTarum/pseuds/TumTarum
Summary: You have no style. You have no grace. The origin of your funny face.POV Lanky Kong transformation.





	A Funny Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mild inflation mention, but that's standard fare with Lanky Kong.

Taking a walk seems like a good idea. Your eyelids feel so heavy. Hopefully, exercise is going to perk you up. 

There are no clouds in the sky, and the temperature is just hot enough that the gentle breeze blowing is a welcome addition. Bird songs and windchimes ring through the air. How peaceful! Almost peaceful enough to put you back to sleep. 

You let out a big yawn.

As you close your mouth, your teeth bite down into something. Juice squirts out and you recognize the flavor - grape! You feel the object with your tongue. Without a doubt, there is a grape in your mouth. How did it get there? Perhaps a bird dropped it? It’s probably best not to eat it. Who knows where it’s been! You spit it into the grass next to the sidewalk. 

As you continue your walk, the taste of fruit lingers in your mouth. You can’t remember the last time you’ve enjoyed a flavor this much. It’s incredible! Maybe you’ll pick up some grapes at the grocery store later today. 

The flavor is interrupted by a tingly cooling sensation. Strange. Had a mint somehow fallen into your mouth as well? The feeling spreads to your lips, numbing them. Your hands tremble. Maybe what you felt in your mouth wasn’t a grape after all. But then, what was it? The texture and taste couldn’t have been anything else.

You lift up your hands to touch your lips and are surprised to encounter them earlier than you expected. They hang flaccidly off your face. You pinch them between two fingers and lift them up. They’re stretched far beyond their normal length. Shocked, you let go of your elongated lips.

Goosebumps are prickling all up and down your arms. You squeeze your eyes shut in an attempt to calm down. Deep breaths. Should you see a doctor for your lip condition? Or would this be more of a dentist’s problem?

Your mouth is starting to feel marginally more normal now; your chin seems to be lined up with your lower lip again. Was it already healing? How?

Your train of thought is interrupted by how much your nose itches. As your finger makes contact…

**HONK!**

Your eyes shoot open. Where did that funny horn sound come from? Looking left and right, you don’t see any cyclists or cars. What else could have honked like that? 

Reaching to scratch your nose again, you see your arm covered by a long orange sleeve you don’t remember putting on. It looks so fuzzy. Oddly, you can’t feel the material of the sleeve against your skin. You touch the sleeve with your other hand, and your stomach knots. It’s not a sleeve, but a layer of thick, orange hair, growing out of both of your arms.

You let out a high pitched yelp, which echoes through the air. You would laugh at how comical it sounded if you weren’t terrified by the fact you’ve never made a noise like that your entire life.

Breathing awfully heavy now, you can feel your stomach rise and fall. It feels  _ so  _ big when you inhale - big enough for your shirt to expose some of your stomach. You feel the breeze against your exposed midriff. The shirt had fit fine before you left! Was this really all caused by a grape? Weren’t grapes supposed to be healthy? As if to answer, two blue suspenders snake up your torso and wrap themselves around your back. Your clothes are changing before your eyes!

The top of your head is now tingling wildly. You begin vigorously itching it only to be met with the same fuzzy texture you felt on your arms. 

While you continue scratching your head, a thought creeps in the back of your mind: “I wish someone else was grooming me.” More strange thoughts join it: a silly trombone solo, bananas in strange colors, your arms being able to stretch like taffy...

The back of your free hand hits something hard and rocky. Your arm is now dangling past your ankles, and your hand is pressed against the concrete. Were your daydreams becoming reality?

You jump into the air, startled more than ever. The landing is less than graceful; you fall flat on your rear. 

Your legs ache as they compress down. You feel goosebumps rise and watch as orange hair starts sprouting out of them, matching your arms’.

Your feet hurt even more. You awkwardly try and maneuver one of your lengthened arms to take off your shoes, but it’s hard to aim them. Instead, you end up using your feet themselves to slide your shoes off. Your big toes have changed position, now more aligned with your heel, looking like an extra set of thumbs.

The fear you had been feeling was starting to subside, replaced by a haze. It’s almost dreamlike, not unpleasant at all. You can’t quite remember how you got here. You remember eating a grape, being scared, and falling down. Was there something else…?

Blue bananas. You remember that. Tasty… maybe you should find some!

You lift yourself off the ground into a handstand. If there are any blue bananas lying around, your face will be closer to them. Smiling widely, you take a few hand-steps forward. This is fun! You could walk like this all day, but your arms might get sore after a while. What will you do for fun then? Play a trombone? That sounded like a good idea too. Inflate yourself, just like a balloon? You might look a little silly, but wasn’t that part of the fun? 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see it. A banana, on the other side of the street! And it’s even blue!

“Why did the monkey cross the road?” you giggle to yourself. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, GenerousPortions, for helping me edit this. 
> 
> Made as sort of a half-joke/half-serious thing based on some FA comments on my last fic, and encouragement from a friend. Where would I be without y'all?


End file.
